


In Trade

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aberforth takes what he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Written on 14 April 2012 in response to [celandineb](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Aberforth/Severus: token, blue, creative_.

The argument was loud and shrill before Snape, looking like a whipped dog, entered the pub.

"I see she's left you with a token of her affection," Aberforth said, sliding him a pint. "No wonder you look so blue. . . . Women, can't live with 'em—"

"Wasn't," Snape muttered, draining his glass and slamming it down.

Aberforth poured him another. "That eye didn't blacken itself."

"Wasn't a woman." Snape frowned. "Merely a disagreement between . . . friends."

"Tattooed, was he, this 'friend' of yours?" Aberforth asked, remembering his brother's interest in the boy.

_"He frequents your . . . establishment. Perhaps you might develop a rapport with him."_

Snape knocked back his drink. "Another."

Aberforth shook his head. _Albus can collect his own sodding information_. "Pay up and go home. You've taken enough punishment tonight."

Snape sighed and fished about in his robes. "Fuck."

"That would be a creative form of payment, but I prefer Galleons."

Snape glanced at the greasy front window and then back to Aberforth, flushing. "Rosier says you sometimes _do_ take it out in trade."

Aberforth's cock twitched. "Young Evan, he's that friend of yours, is he?"

"Look, do you want your cock sucked or not?" Snape demanded.

"'Spose I do, at that."


End file.
